1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display for mounting on the handlebars of a child's vehicle such as a bicycle and, more particularly, to a display depicting a visual image and producing audio effects corresponding to the visual image.
2.Description of the Related Art
Children's vehicles such as bicycles and tricycles often include amusement and ornamental features and accessories designed to enhance the child's enjoyment of the vehicle. For example, colorful decals and name plates are frequently mounted on bicycles and tricycles, and horns, bells, lights and mirrors are commonly attached to the handlebars or the like for creating a variety of effects while the child is riding the vehicle.
A number of more exotic bicycle accessories have also been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,682 to Fernstrom, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a simulated horse's head which mounts on the handlebars of a child's vehicle. Extending from the lower end of the device is a roller that engages the front wheel of the vehicle and rotates eccentrically as the front wheel rotates. Rotation of the roller causes the horse's head to bob up and down and produces a hoofbeat sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,478 to Robertson, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a handlebar-mounted simulated flying-figure unit having flappable wings. The wings are actuated by a lever accessible to a child sitting behind the handlebars. Specifically, the lever has a button-shaped portion that is pressed to make the wings flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,573 to Most, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a simulated steer head that mounts on handlebars. U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,455 to Cohn, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a bicycle-mounted noise maker which produces noise in response to rotation of a wheel of the bicycle.
While bicycle accessories that produce visual and/or aural effects are well known, there are no known accessories that include a visual display of a recognizable image together with an integrated electronic sound unit which can be actuated to produce an audible sound effect that corresponds to the visual image.